Reed Skibinski
Reed Skibinski History Reed was born in Warsaw, Poland to an English witch, Sophie, and Polish muggle, Adam. Unwilling to lie to her husband further, Sophie finally told him what she was and what their daughter was. Upon hearing this, Adam was shocked that his wife had hidden this from him for so many years. Not knowing if he could trust them, Adam left his wife and child, disappearing from their lives forever. Heartbroken, Sophie left Poland with an infant Reed, taking her back to England. While looking for a job in the muggle world, Sophie took her to her grandparents' home and left her there with the promise to come back for her when she was able to support Reed. But Sophie never came back and Reed was raised by her grandparents. As a teenager, because of her grandparents' wishes that she receive a magical education, she attended Hogwarts. She made many friends, and even began a relationship with a man named Oliver. But, near the end of her school years, Reed discovered she was pregnant. When she told Oliver, he claimed he wanted nothing to do with their baby and left. With the support of her friends and grandparents, Reed gave birth to a baby boy, Ryan, who she immediately loved with all her heart. She, then, made the promise to her son that she'd never leave him like his father or her parents. Personality Reed is usually very sarcastic and sassy, though she can be very friendly and polite. She is seen as being very nonchalant, usually not giving a care in the world about things she thinks are stupid. Reed isn't easily angered, usually brushing insults off easily. She loves to tell jokes and pull pranks, but she knows when its all gone too far and knows when enough is enough. She can also be very fun-loving, outgoing and loud. Reed can be flirtatious at times, but usually chooses not to be, unless she truly likes a person. She tends to curse a lot, though she tries not to in front of Ryan. But Reed has terrible self-esteem from years of abandonment and, even if she hides her hurt feelings well, insults do in fact hurt her quite a lot. She finds that it's difficult to trust others and, when she finally does, she trusts them too much. Appearance 2049527_4045825.jpg 2049527_4713128.jpg 2049527_4713131.jpg Relationships Aaron and Sophie Skibinski She has never met her father or mother, as they both abandoned her when she was an infant, so she has no idea what to think of them. Edward and Abigail Marcus She loves her grandparents deeply for keeping and raising her as their own. Ryan Skibinski She loves her son to the moon and back. The little boy is literally her rock, and she has no idea what she would do without him. Ryan Skibinski Personality Ryan is a charming and confident little boy. He loves talking to others and making people laugh. Ryan is sometimes very talkative, rambling on and on about a certain topic, but also tends to change the subject at the most random times or tell people random facts. He is usually very trusting and open with people, even strangers he's just met. Ryan is adventurous and usually optimistic. He is also very imaginative and can be spontaneous at times. Appearance 1910903_3555447.jpg 1910903_3988139.jpg kafnka.jpg Category:Adult Character Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Blue Eyes Category:Half-Blood Category:Blonde Hair Category:Hufflepuff Category:Witch Category:Only Child Category:Female Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Cherry Wand Category:MorethanStan's chars